Four Corners
In General The Four Corners 'region is a massive, sprawling area. It takes up a large portion of the American southwest or the Four States Commonwealth. Areas included in it are the Mojave Wasteland and Denver. The Four Corners region is rarely referred to as so, as many of its inhabitants see themselves as belonging to their respective territories, such as the Legion's Arizona, the NCR, Denver, or to their own home settlements. Unlike other wastelands where the residents typically have a consensus of their identity, the Four Corners region is a border zone where many of the inhabitants have already sworn a side. The Four Corners region covers much of Arizona, Utah, Nevada, and Colorado. Much of the Four Corners region lies empty as uninhabited brush, opens plains, and Savannah. Much of the Four Corners is situated on the Colorado Plateau, which is a harsh desert region. What is inhabited in the Four Corners is highly contested. The Legion, Desert Rangers, Daughters of Hecate, and Brotherhood of Steel wage a five-way conflict for control of the territory. So far, the Legion has the upper hand and continues to press west, towards Hoover Dam. It is ordained they will defeat all enemies and arrive within twenty years. The Brotherhood, Daughters, and Rangers merely struggle for survival before the Legion's inexorable march, hoping they can find a place in this new world carved out by giants. Before the War The Four Corners region was acquired by the United States in the Mexican-American War in 1848. In 1863, Arizona was created from the much larger New Mexico territory, with it's borders defined by the Colorado territory, which had been created in 1861. Before the war, much of the Four Corners region was National Park. Included in it was Denver, Flagstaff, the Grand Canyon, and Hoover Dam. It was a popular tourist destination for hiking, and for visiting local monuments and parks. It was home to the Navajo Nation and the Navajo tribal government. On that Fateful Day The Four Corners region largely avoided the brunt of the nuclear apocalypse. Aside from Denver, there were no major targets in the region. As a result, there is actually an abundant amount of wildlife, although much of that is hideously irradiated. In the Four Corners region was Vault 29, which children were herded into at the behest of Derek Greenway. Other than that, after the bombs fell, the Four Corners region settled in for the long nap. ''Roads Less Travelled Roads Less Travelled takes place in the Four Corners. It revolves around the release of the New Plague and the prisoners escaping from Tibbet's Facility. Factions Major Factions '''Caesar's Legion: The Legion of 2253 is lead by Caesar, formerly known as Edward Sallow. The Legion has just come into its might, having conquered and subjugated all of Arizona. Desert Rangers: The Desert Rangers, once the real power and policing force of the Four Corners, have come under attack by the Legion. Despite superior training, equipment, and knowledge of the region, the Legion outnumbers them and has superior tactics when it comes to conventional warfare. They are allies of the New California Republic. The Brotherhood of Steel, Four States Chapter: 'Despite the loss of the Brotherhood-NCR war in the west, the Four States Chapter of the Brotherhood was far enough east to enjoy only limited interruptions in their operations. However, with the rise of the Legion and the approaching NCR, they have become more secretive of late. They frequently butt heads with the Desert Rangers, especially now that the Rangers have allied with the NCR. Tribal Factions 'Blackfoot Coalition: The Blackfoot Coalition, sometimes known as the Four State Pact, is a coalition of tribals that have banded together in the wake of Caesar's recent victories. They have gathered at Blackfoot, the former home of the Blackfoot tribe, and are attempting to hold it against the Legion's advance. Daughters of Hecate: The most powerful tribe in the Four Corners, the Daughters of Hecate have a special hatred for Caesar's Legion. The Vipers and Hounds of Hecate are vassal tribes of theirs. They rule Ouroboros. The Daughters of Hecate also consist of two sub-factions. # The Vipers: A once powerful band of raiders, the Vipers have been nearly wiped out by the combined efforts of the Brotherhood of Steel and the NCR. As a result, they have become weak enough to be subjugated, but not entirely destroyed, by the Daughters of Hecate. # The Hounds of Hecate: The Hounds of Hecate are the male warriors of the Daughters of Hecate. They are stationed out of Ouroboros. [[Hangdogs|'Hangdogs']]: A group of tribals with a vast reputation across the wasteland. They are neither considered to be a positive or negative influence on the world around them and mostly live in isolation, with their packs of dogs in Colorado. They worship dogs and see them as spirit animals, valuing their lives above humans. They have joined the Blackfoot Coalition and sought to survive the Legion's mass assimilation of the local tribes. Though their closeness to Hecate is a concern to the rest of the Coalition. The Iron Lines: One of the last tribes that have not been cursed by Hecate or conquered by Caesar, the Lines have maintained their independence by remaining primarily nomadic. They follow the railroad tracks and operate out of Circle Junction. Twin Mothers: A faction of tribals that have unfortunately come under attacks from the Jackals, Vipers, and the Legion. The Twin Mothers' tribe are peaceful and respect life and are very culturally developed. This makes them a target. Ciphers: 'A small tribe that lives atop Mesa Verde. Their entire culture is built around memorizing and worship pre-war schematics, with the most revered of their tribe being the most scientifically gifted. As a result, they have a number of advanced, but small, technologies. Minor Factions 'The Steel Templars: A splinter faction of the Brotherhood of Steel that broke off because of a disagreement in the usage of stealth technology. The Templars believe in the use of stealth boys, despite their propensity to drive people insane, and will stop at nothing to defeat the NCR and restore the Brotherhood to power. Boulder Scientists: A faction that is headquartered in Boulder Dome in 2253. The formerly NCR scientists are working to create "a better world." [[215 Rail Line Powder Gang|'215 Rail Line Powder Gang']]: 'Formerly a group of work contractors, who became a raider gang, after the work dried up. They abandoned their post and their doomed mining village and are currently hiding up in the hills of New Canaan. They have a nice set up there, ambushing caravans that come too and from NCR territory to New Canaan. 'The Mutants: The Mutants are a faction and a sub-type of Ghouls, Nightkin, and Super Mutants. They are made up of former U.S. Military Squads that were mutated into semi-sentient humanoids. They have a large and growing presence in the region. [[3-Some Caravan|'3-Some Caravan']]: Three tight-knit brothers, who went into business together, back in NCR (Formerly known as Shady Sands). They found themselves in prison for a short spell and in prison formed their caravan company, with the money they had stolen. [[Salvagers|'The Salvagers']]: The Salvagers are a group of former citizens from the NCR, who left NCR territory and traveled as far as Denver. They still keep in touch with NCR lands, trading salvage. Rusty Hooks: 'A gang of raiders, they operate out of the Bloomfield Space Center. [[Scorpion's Bite|'Scorpion's Bite]]: They are a raider clan, who are currently stationed in the Forbidden Lands near the Twin Mother's Village. They get their name from their reliance on Radscorpion Poison. [[Scaven Pickers|'Scaven Pickers']]: A faction lead by Klik, a group of scavengers, who are more than they seem. Like the Children of Atom, they are touched in the head, from longterm exposure to radiation. [[Hands of God|'Hands of God']]: Jeremiah Rigdon had a vision in which God commanded him to cleanse Jericho of sin to lead the New Canaanites to regain its Pre-War glory. Following his own interpretation, he selected the most obedient and loyal followers of the New Canaanite faith to carry out Jericho's destruction, beginning by raiding Jericho's water caravans to weaken the town in preperation for the day of reckoning. In addition, the New California Republic, the Followers of Apocalypse, Crimson Caravan, Jackals, Van Graffs, and Wrights also have a presence in the Four Corners Region. Locations Tibbet's Facility: A former military prison. Recently, the facility's AI, ODYSSEUS, has been rounding up and imprisoning individuals that are possibly infected by the New Plague. Denver: also known as Dog City '''or '''Dog Town is what is left of Denver, Colorado after the great war. It is one of few places on the West Coast where civilization hasn't taken hold as the large population of feral dogs makes it incredibly difficult to scavenge there or set up supply lines. In 2253, the NCR has not made it as far east as Denver yet, although the Legion has attempted to take the city. Boulder Dome: A scientific research facility that sits inside Big Mountain and is dedicated to researching the New Plague. It houses a ZAX unit that is slowly cannibalizing its own memory. [[Flagstaff|'Flagstaff']]: The capital city of Caesar's Legion. Hoover Dam: The town of Hoover Dam is governed by Dodge of the NCR. It is a strategically important town to the NCR as it's their furthest most territory east. Grand Canyon: An important landmark, the Grand Canyon was once the finest national wonder in the United States. Now, it's little more than a graveyard for discarded things, and home to many scavengers. Twin Mothers ([[Vault 29|'Vault 29']]): The home of the Twin Mother's tribe, it is a peaceful settlement with unique architecture that makes use of cliff dwellings. The Nursery: Reportedly the location of a fertile, rich valley. It is unknown how to access the Nursery or even it's true location. Circle Junction: Located to the southeast of Denver, it is the home of the Iron Lines. The Reservation: A ghoul settlement built atop a former nuclear testing facility, it is led by William Clark and houses powerful weapons. Jericho/New Canaan: The New Canaanite town of Jericho, also known as New Canaan, is something of a safe haven for refugees from the many conflicts that inflict the Four Corners. The Canaanites are fierce warriors with mid-level technology, making them formidable enemies and powerful allies. Jericho is well-defended and something of a fortress city. Maxson Bunker: The hideout of the Brotherhood of Steel, Four States Chapter. [[Fort Abandon|'Fort Abandon']]: The headquarters of the Desert Rangers, it is operated by a skeleton crew of rangers and mainly exists for rangers to have a place to rest or stock up on supplies before heading back out into the wastes. In the event of an attack, all rangers are called back to the defend the fort. [[Mesa Verde|'Mesa Verde']]: The home to the Ciphers, a small, technology-worshipping tribe, and is currently under siege by the Vipers, who desire to take it for themselves. [[Ouroboros|'Ouroboros']]: The home of the Daughter's of Hecate. It is also the current garrison of the Hounds of Hecate. [[Blackfoot village|'Blackfoot village']]: The former settlement of the Blackfoot tribe before they were assimilated by the Legion, the Blackfoot holdouts conglomerated here. Eventually, more other tribals began to arrive. It was here the Blackfoot Coalition was formed, and it is here it holds out against the coming onslaught of the Legion. [[Burham Springs|'Burham Springs']]: The headquarters of the Steel Templars. [[Bloomfield Space Center|'Bloomfield Space Center']]: An old space center with two space shuttles, both which are rumored to actually work, it is home to a gang called the Rusty Hooks. [[Ballistic Orbital Missile Base 001|'Ballistic Orbital Missile Base 001']]: Shaped like a ring, the base is equipped with twenty-four ballistic nuclear missiles. It orbits high above earth, in space. Gallery Trivia * The Four Corners region is meant to reflect the map from the canceled Fallout 3'', ''Van Buren. Category:Locations Category:Roads Less Travelled Category:Roads Less Travelled Locations